beths digimon destiny
by Kitsune Sakurano
Summary: the adventure of beth and jessie


This fanfic is about a girl called Beth and her digimon partner Renamon and her friend Jessie and her digimon partner Salamon. These two digimon are different from Salamon / Gatomon from season 1 & 2 or Renamon/ Kyubimon from the tamers season

**Disclaimer:**  you know the drill. I don't own Digimon; I only own the personalities of the digimon and the non digimon characters in this fanfic this applies to all chapters

Intro

It's been two years since the global knowledge of digimon and the digital world, and there are digimon cropping up all over the place, like in Melbourne, Australia where this story is set.  
We start the story with a 17 year old girl running out the house and getting on her bike and riding on to the street…..

~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~

Chapter One – the calm before the storm

"Renamon! C'mon were late!" yelled the girl peddling furiously on her bike, her helmet awkwardly sitting on her buns on each side of her head her pink fringe was blowing in the wind. The yellow figure standing in a tree branch jumped up and disappeared to meet her partner destination, the pink haired girl was riding on roads paths just to get to Rudy's Hall, she was wearing a pink top with a blue rose embodied on it a pair of black pants flared at the bottom white shoes with purple and yellow stripes on them, on her back was a back pack of no particular colour but sequined on to it was the name BETH K.

She finally reached Rudy's Hall Renamon was standing outside with a bottle of water in her paw

"One day are car will hit you if you keep being late" she warned as she tossed the bottle to Beth, who despite madly trying to get her breathe caught the bottle and carefully drunk it

"Since when I have you been my mother, in any case I know your always watching me" Beth breathed hard then locked up her bike and walked into the hall. A girl stood in the middle of the hall with her sky blue hair in pigtails wearing a similar outfit to Beth only the top was yellow with a purple tulip on it

"You're lucky Rudy is my uncle Beth, or we'd never get these practise sessions because you're always late" she stood with her hand on her hips fairly annoyed

"I'm sorry Jessie this time it honestly wasn't my fault, mum wanted help with the washing" Beth started

"But isn't that Jacqui's job?" Jessie asked

"Exactly but has shut her self in her room getting ready for exams and Kelli was out so I had to help" Beth finished sounding as annoyed as Jessie looked

"Man, how much dose it suck to be the middle child" Jessie laughed

"Heaps now can we get this lesson over and done with?" Beth asked shooting off a glare at Jessie for laughing, Jessie was practically the only child seen as her brother Todd was in America studying palaeontology. Jessie kept laughing as she went and got her uncle

"Will Miss Renamon be joining in again?" Rudy said in a bad English accent  
"Rudy. Your American not British cut the crap" Jessie snapped

"kiss your mom with that mouth?" he snapped back  
"no I kiss my mum with it" Jessie cleared her throat "so what style are we doing today?"

"Ballet, now you three line up by the bar and start stretching" Rudy ordered

Beth, Jessie and Renamon took positions by he bar and did their exercises, then the ballet positions 1st, 2nd 3rd, 4th then 5th, Jessie had trouble doing 5th but it came easily enough to Beth and Renamon the hour went by quite quickly, when they had finished Jessie went to the locker room and got her bag and prodded awake the sleeping Salamon who gave out a large yawn  
"are we having something to eat now?" the cutie pie digimon asked innocently

 "yeah come on in the bag" Jessie said carefully lifting Salamon in to her shoulder bag, then she strode out of the locker room, and out the front to her bike which was near Beth's  
"right I'm ready" Jessie almost sang the girls started pedalling as Renamon jumped and disappeared in the same was as before and they all went to Cameo's dinner Jessie and Beth both work there and when there not busy or working they are hanging around in the dinner talking and having fun on the couple of arcade games there  
"what do you for hoodlums want" Pete laughed from the counter, Pete was the manager her worked the same jobs as the girls but her also had other jobs  
"hoodlums?" Renamon's said "we aren't hoodlums" she looked at Beth "are we?" unlike the Renamon in Japan this Renamon was still young she would be around the same age as Beth and just as easily confused  
"no ren, we aren't, Pete's just sad" Beth giggled at that statement  
"sad eh? yeah well this SAD person pays you" he teased  
"come off it petey you love us" Jessie laughed and messed up his hair, to get her off he stood up properly, Pete was quite tall for 19  
"go sit down I'll get you all something to eat


End file.
